What if's of Twilight
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Stories that come into my mind as i read the twilight books again. Also questions about the similarities of Fifty Shade of Gray to Twilight... Especially Fanfiction twilight
1. Chapter 1

Just something that came into mind while rereading Breaking Dawn

* * *

Bella thought a first she wanted to meet her little nudger but an instinct deep inside awoke, the moment she saw and heard the way Edward speak of their child, her jealousy and hatred rose she couldn't stand near her. When the child tried reaching towards her, Bella took a step back. Her head turning shocking everyone in the room

"darling?" Edward ask concerned...

"Bella?" Esme asked.

Bella looked into Edwards eyes and she noticed the moment he realized that she held no affection towards their daughter.

it wasn't ill will, just indifference.

She din't love Rennesme.

Somewhere during her transformation the love she had held for the child died, and in its place there was nothing but hatred and jealousy for making Edward speak that way when it was normally reserved for her.

* * *

ok i just wrote this story because i wanted to ask has anybody read the 50 shade of gray and if so does anybody agree that it is something you read all the time in the twilight Archive in FanfictionDOTnet…Anybody or is it just me? sorry just edited a bit i wrote it at 3 in the morning.


	2. New Moon

New Moon- what may had happened OR what everybody thinks happened

She was in the store getting supplies for dinner when the song began she stood still as she heard the whole song play in the store….

_Britney Spears Everytime…._

She put the basket on the floor and walked out of the store she got in her truck turning it on she drove…. It was raining a bit hard but she didn't care that song it hurt her too much. Jacob ignoring her4 Edward leaving her. it was too much she drove as fast as she could without burning out her engine to the cliff where she had last seen THEM jumping. The truck protested at the speed but it didn't turn off.

Swiveling to a halt she steps out onto the rain. Hunting for the specific cliff that she had last seen them in she found it the wind seem to be pushing her backwards like if the whole world was telling her not to do it. But I wanted to do it I need to end this pain this emptiness she NEEDED to see him..!

She knew that this was the stupidest most reckless thing she had done yet. She also knew that with this she WOULD see him. The thought made her smile.

The Pain was going strong and the lyrics still played on her mind with every step she took.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

The ocean sounded very far away, the wind blew stronger whipping her hair back as she step out to the edge, keeping her eyes on the empty space in front of her.

She drew in a breath and waited…

"Bella,"

She smiled and exhaled.

_Yes? _She didn't answer out loud for fear that he would disappear.

"Don't do this," he pleaded concern and fear lacing his voice.

_You wanted me to be human,_ I reminded him. _well humans die it going to happen eventually why wait _

"Please for me."

_You didn't stay you took my feeling lightly, why carry on without you_

"Please" he whispered his voice laced with pain it was fascinating how my mind seemed to work.

I rolled up onto the balls of my feet I open my hands wide wanting to feel like I could fly at least once. Wasn't that what most human wish for?

"No, Bella!" He screamed as I move my upper body over the edge.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the unconquerable gravity, pushing against her and twirling her in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth.

The only thing going through her mind where thoughts of Edward, those happy moment, sweet, and wonderful memories of him.

She sliced through the surface of the water and plunge deeper in an instant her mind jumped into survival mode but it was too late the current had caught her.

The waves seemed to be fighting over her jerking this way and that.

Everything around her was black. And then He was there of course he was considering I was dying… "Keep swimming!" Edward begged me in my head.

_Why? _ What was waiting for me out there but emptiness heartbreak and darkness?

"stop that!" He ordered "Don't you dare give up!"

She was dizzy now due to lack of air What was the point on trying to live?

"Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Bella Keep fighting."

_No_

She didn't want to she was perfectly content to be here. She was happy that it was almost over. This was the easiest death than other she had faced. Peaceful.

She was glad she wasn't having flash back like all those clichés she saw him and she had no will to fight. He was clear much more defined than any memory. Her subconscious had store Edward away in Flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I could see his perfect face as if he really there; the exact shade on his icy skin the shapes of his lips the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry naturally, that I was giving up . his teeth were clenched and his nostril flared with rage.

"No! Bella, no!"

Although the water was pressing on my ears unable to hear anything his voice was clearer than ever Ignoring his words I enjoyed the sound of his voice.

Why should I fight when I was perfectly content where I was?

Even as my lungs burned and begged for air and my legs cramped from the icy cold water. I was content having had forgotten what happiness was like this was as close as she could get.

Happiness made the whole dying thing more bearable.

A current at that moment shove me abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom hitting her solidly on her chest that her remains air whooshed out of her lungs making a thick cloud of bubbles water flooded down her throat, chocking and burning she was being drag downward pulling her away from Edward deeper into he dark to the ocean floor

Goodbye I love you was her last thought

Ok ok this isn't breaking dawn but I was in you tube and found this old song and I just love this song and it made me think of twilight blah blah blah and suddenly I was here

I own nothing except my weird twist…..


End file.
